FIG. 1A depicts lithium-ion battery (LIB) 100 having anode 102 and cathode 104. Anode 102 and cathode 104 are separated by separator 106. Anode 102 includes anode collector 108 and anode material 110 in contact with the anode collector. Cathode 104 includes cathode collector 112 and cathode material 114 in contact with the cathode collector. Electrolyte 116 is in contact with anode material 110 and cathode material 114. Anode material 110 and electrolyte 116 are generally known in the art. Anode collector 108 and cathode collector 112 are electrically coupled via closed external circuit 118. Anode material 110 and cathode material 114 are materials into which, and from which, lithium ions 120 can migrate. During insertion (or intercalation) lithium ions move into the electrode (anode or cathode) material. During extraction (or deintercalation), the reverse process, lithium ions move out of the electrode (anode or cathode) material. When a LIB is discharging, lithium ions are extracted from the anode material and inserted into the cathode material. When the cell is charging, lithium ions are extracted from the cathode material and inserted into the anode material. The arrows in FIG. 1A depict movement of lithium ions through separator 106 during charging and discharging. FIG. 1B depicts device 130 including LIB 100. Device 130 may be, for example, an electric vehicle, an electronic device (e.g., a portable electronic device such as a cellular telephone, a tablet or laptop computer, etc.), or the like.
High capacity and high rate LIBs with low cost and improved safety characteristics constitute a major requirement for electric vehicles, portable electronics, and other energy storage applications. Year-to-year electrochemical performance improvements in LIBs are typically limited to 3-4%, with a major bottleneck being the lack of appropriate materials to satisfy the energy and power density requirements. Progress in nanostructured anodes has significantly improved the potential of the practically achievable capacity and rates. For example, high capacity anodes such as silicon, which have been studied since the 1980s, have been found to overcome structural degradation problems through the use of nanowire morphologies. However, batteries utilizing silicon anodes can still only achieve a 30% gain in energy density due to the low capacity of the cathode: current cathodes have practical capacities of 150-180 mAh/g. While nanostructuring of existing cathodes has been found to lead to improvements in usable charge capacity and result in higher rate performance, the theoretical capacities of existing materials is still too low.